


Why We Are Here

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cabin Fic, Criminal Draco Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smuggling, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Malfoy leads Harry through the Forbidden Forest looking for a criminal’s snowy cabin, but there is only one real reason why they are there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Why We Are Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).

> I hope you like this, Melusinahp! I focused on your snowed-in prompt and enemies to lovers. I was also intrigued by this bit of your requests: _a Draco who wants to be a better person than he actually is_.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I bloody hate snow,” Harry growled.

“I know. You’ve said that about a million times now.”

Harry and Malfoy were trudging through the Forbidden Forest, wands drawn, backs aching. Despite the doubled-up warming charms, Harry’s feet were frozen and his teeth were chattering. 

If Malfoy wanted to kill him, if this was all some sort of demented set up for an ambush, Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to protect himself. He might even welcome death. At least dead people didn’t feel the cold. 

“Just a little farther,” Malfoy said, his panting breath like smoke in the frosty air. 

“You said that an hour ago.”

“_Patience_, Potter.” There was a smirk in his voice. 

“For some weird reason, I’m starting to think this is a set up.”

Malfoy scoffed like he was offended. “I’m trying to do the right thing here.”

“How am I supposed to trust you? Why have we been walking for ages? It’s getting _dark_.”

“And we’re wizards. We’ll survive.” 

“Are you sure this has nothing to do with me bloodying your nose?”

“That was years ago. I’ve completely forgotten about it.”

“It was two years ago, and I punched you in the face in front of the most powerful men in Britain. I can understand if you’re still a touch … embarrassed.”

Malfoy halted to stare at Harry. His nose was pink and his eyes looked glassy. “I’m a grown man, Potter. I can forgive people.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Now I’m even more suspicious.”

Malfoy started walking again, his long black cloak kicking up the snow. His steps were even, cautious, but there was tension in his back. “Let’s recap, shall we? I came to _you_. I’m a former criminal, a wizarding world _pariah_, but I still made the choice to meet with _Harry Potter_, the most famous crime fighter to ever crime fight. I walked right into your office and confessed that I knew about a _nefarious_ cabin in the Forbidden Forest. I didn’t have to do any of it!”

“I’m such an idiot,” Harry muttered. He had followed a known criminal into the Forbidden Forest, _alone_, during a snowstorm. He was such an idiot. 

“I have no intention of hurting you,” Malfoy said. “I didn’t ask to overhear dark and mysterious wizards gloating about this cabin. I just wanted a pint and a warm meal! But that’s what I get for living in Knockturn -”

“Stop talking.” Harry stopped and raised his wand. “I think I see the cabin.”

“Where?” Malfoy whispered.

Harry drew closer and put a hand on Malfoy’s shoulder. “Look to your right,” he breathed in Malfoy’s ear. 

Malfoy shuddered. “Oh, yeah. That’s a cabin.”

“But is it the one we’re looking for?”

“The blokes said there was a slash on the front door, like from a knife.”

“Sounds cozy.” 

They quietly made their way to the cabin. Harry muttered a surveillance charm and scanned the inside of the cabin for body heat. 

“I think it’s empty,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah, I don’t hear anything.” Malfoy walked around to the front door. “There’s the slash.”

Harry followed. The front door was made of dark wood, old, and there was a nasty cut across its middle. Harry shivered and looked around. 

“I can’t believe we actually found it,” Harry said. “It’s like you’ve been here before.”

“I know the forest. We got lucky.”

“Yeah, but still.” Harry glared at him. He wanted to make Malfoy squirm. 

Malfoy licked his lips and motioned to the door. “Do you want to have a look inside?”

“Yes, but you go in first, and give me your wand.”

Malfoy’s mouth dropped open. “I’m not giving you my wand!”

“I’m not going inside otherwise!”

“Merlin, fine,” Malfoy said, and handed over his wand. “But I get it back as soon as you checked the cabin!”

“Deal.” Harry pocketed his warm wand. He muttered an _Alohomora_, and the cabin door swung open. “You first.”

Malfoy cursed and stepped into the cabin. Harry squeezed inside, wanting to be close enough to defend Malfoy if anything tried to attack.

“Everything’s dusty,” Malfoy said, wrinkling his nose. 

Harry circled the room, casting spell after spell. He was looking for hidden curses. What he found was contraband. Loads of it. 

Harry flung off a dusty blanket, revealing at least thirty jars of silver blood. “What the hell?”

“Unicorn blood,” Malfoy whispered.

“This is an unbelievable find.” Harry turned to him, a little speechless. 

“I told you it was worth your time.”

“You didn’t have to involve me. You could have come here yourself and made off with a million Galleon’s worth of unicorn blood.”

“I’ve already been a millionaire. Didn’t enjoy it.”

“But … I punched you in front of Ministry officials. They _laughed_ at you.”

Malfoy raised his chin. “I want to be a better person.”

Harry was hit with an intense rush of attraction. He finally allowed himself to admit it: He’d followed Malfoy here because he _wanted_ Malfoy. 

Harry was lonely. He was overworked. Sometimes he even patrolled Knockturn Alley to glimpse Malfoy. It was pathetic and ridiculous, but Malfoy was gorgeous and _bent_. Harry had heard rumours. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Malfoy said, his cheeks pink. 

“Shut the door, will you?”

Malfoy shut the door and Harry lit some candles. It was strange to suddenly be in a confined space together. They stared at one another. 

“What now?” Malfoy said softly. 

Harry handed back his wand, and their fingers brushed. 

“I need a sit. If you don’t mind.”

Malfoy sucked in a breath and went to the window. “The snow is coming down harder. It might actually be the start of a proper blizzard.”

Harry rummaged in the cupboard for supplies. He found whiskey and an ancient can of biscuits. “There’s nothing to eat, but there’s booze.”

“Lovely.” Malfoy spelled the dust off the old sofa and plopped down. Harry brought over the bottle of whiskey. 

Harry sniffed the whiskey and took a hesitant sip. “It’s still good.”

“Let me see that.” Malfoy yanked the bottle from him and drank deeply. 

“Do you like it?” Harry said, watching Malfoy’s throat as he swallowed. 

“Not really.” Malfoy handed back the bottle. Harry took another sip. Malfoy might want to get pissed, but Harry needed to remain alert. At this point, he was pretty sure he was safe, but he didn’t want to chance it. 

“You have more scars,” Malfoy said, and touched Harry’s cheek with cold fingers.

“That came from a slicing curse that barely missed me.”

“You are very brave.”

“I guess. It’s just what Aurors do.”

Malfoy took his hand away. “I could never be an Auror.”

“Yeah.” Harry watched his profile. Malfoy’s skin looked soft, so soft. There was only a hint of stubble on his pointy chin. 

“I want another drink,” Malfoy said, and reached for the bottle. 

Harry held it away from him, smirking. “I don’t know. What are you willing to do for it?”

“I will suck your cock.”

Harry nearly dropped the bottle. He felt himself flush deeply. “Very funny, Malfoy.”

Malfoy put a hand on his thigh. “I’m a very good cock sucker, you know. Brilliant.”

“Oh.” Harry put the bottle down, away from Malfoy. He looked into Malfoy’s eyes, trying to read him, trying to understand the joke, but he only saw arousal.

Malfoy slipped to his knees and Harry widened his legs automatically. He rested his hands on Harry’s belt. “May I?”

“Jesus,” Harry said, exhaling loudly. He was trembling and his thoughts were racing. He had to _think_. He had to be smart about this. His cock was so damn hard. “Wait - I need -” Harry grabbed his wand and cast the strongest locking spell on the door.

Malfoy was already undoing his belt. His hands were like ice on Harry’s stomach. “Lift up. I’m going to pull down your pants.”

“Yeah.” Harry lifted his bottom so they could get his pants down to his knees. Malfoy sucked in a heavy breath when his cock came into view. “Wait - I’m forgetting something -”

Malfoy gave his cock a long, hot lick. Harry squeezed his eyes closed, his wand still in his hand. He had to do something else. He had to -

“Holy _fuck_,” Harry said, because Malfoy was sucking him deep into his warm mouth. He fisted Malfoy’s hair, wanting him to pause. “Wait - wait.”

Malfoy moaned. His mouth remained still, but he was working Harry’s bollocks with his cold, wonderful hands. 

“What is that fucking spell - _fuck_, your mouth - I need to remember -”

Malfoy began to bob slowly, drooling as he went all the way down, paused, then came back up.

“_VIGILATE CUSTODIBUS!_” It was a surveillance charm that wrapped around the cabin. 

Sighing, Harry relaxed against the sofa and buried his hand in Malfoy’s fine hair. “You’re too good at this.”

Malfoy looked up at him and winked. He quickened his bobbing, sucking as he went, and it was so fucking hot.

“Fuck me with your mouth,” Harry said, gaining courage. He couldn’t believe he was doing this with Malfoy. He couldn’t believe he was doing this with anyone, but here they were, and Malfoy was good, so good, and Harry was desperate and needy, and so _lonely_. 

Malfoy whimpered and sucked harder. His hands left Harry’s bollocks to roam his thighs and his stomach. He seemed to find a lot of enjoyment in touching Harry.

“You’re going to make me come.”

Releasing his cock, Malfoy sat back on his heels. Ridiculously, he still wore his heavy cloak. His mouth looked raw. 

“Come here,” Harry said, and dragged Malfoy into his lap. He kissed Malfoy, tasting himself on his lips and tongue. He rubbed Malfoy through his trousers. “Sucking my cock makes you so hard. I can feel it.”

“Yes,” Malfoy whispered, and he seemed almost shy. 

Harry removed his cloak and gently placed it on the arm of the sofa. “Tell me what you want. You’ve been such a good boy today.”

Malfoy moaned and dropped his head forward, his blond hair falling over his eyes. “I want you to fuck me. Isn’t that why we’re here?”

“I thought we were here to stop a bit of smuggling and to protect the students of Hogwarts.”

“I could have gone to anyone with my information.”

“True.” Harry eased Malfoy on his back and helped remove his robes and trousers. Harry kissed down his trembling stomach. “Are you cold? I can cast another spell.”

Twisting, Malfoy urged Harry lower. “Please.”

“Yes,” Harry said because he understood. He kissed Malfoy’s thighs and ran his fingers up his long, long legs, caressing. He opened his mouth to his cock, tasting him through the fabric, and Malfoy groaned. 

“Please,” Malfoy repeated.

Stomach clenched with excitement, Harry pulled down his pants and found him fully hard, his foreskin pushed back, his cockhead pink and wet and beautiful. Harry licked him, whirling his tongue around his head, and Malfoy shook. 

“Yes,” Malfoy hissed, his hands jerking. 

It had been awhile since Harry sucked a cock, but he was very eager. He sucked Malfoy’s head like a sweet, like something to savour. 

“Please - I want your fingers in me.” Malfoy stammered a bit. 

Harry’s head spun - this was Draco Malfoy, begging him to finger him, to _fuck_ him. This was a criminal, someone who was trying to do better. Harry wanted to reward him. He wanted to show him everything he could get by being good.

Harry cast a lube spell and got his arse so very wet; then he pressed a finger inside. Malfoy’s hole was tight, so tight, and Harry didn’t want to hurt him.

“Yes,” Malfoy said, his thighs dropping open, his head falling back. Harry fucked him slowly with one finger, letting him get used to the intrusion. He watched Malfoy’s face for pain.

“All right?”

“Put another in me. I can take it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Merlin, Potter. I’m not going to break.”

“Okay,” Harry said, smiling a little. He added a second finger, not going slowly. Malfoy jerk and swore loudly. 

“Don’t stop,” Malfoy said, reading his thoughts. “I want it to hurt.”

Harry thrust his fingers in and out, searching for that nub. He watched Malfoy’s expression greedily as he stroked his prostate.

Malfoy’s eyes were lidded, his face flushed. He was biting his lower lip hard. 

“Yeah?” Harry was smiling widely now. “You like my fingers in your arse?”

Malfoy stroked his cock and let out a pant. His thighs were starting to shake. “It’s good - it’s so good.”

Harry quickened his fingers, wanting to get Malfoy as loose as possible. When Malfoy began to ride his fingers, moaning, Harry knew he was ready. Harry eased out and slicked up his cock. He got into position on his knees. It was dark, and it took him a few times to get his aim right, but Malfoy’s hole was so warm and wet.

“Ready?”

Malfoy clutched his shoulders and nodded. 

Harry thrust in him, and caught his breath. Malfoy was so tight that it made Harry’s head spin.

“_Move_, damn you,” Malfoy gasped. 

Harry rocked into him. It was hard to concentrate. It was hard to hold on. Harry pressed his mouth to his neck and grabbed his waist, needing more leverage. Malfoy was opening up, relaxing, and soon Harry could properly fuck him. 

“Oh, Harry,” Malfoy whimpered, arching into him.

“Malfoy.”

“Please - I want it faster. I need it.”

“Yes.” Harry quickened his thrusting. It was awkward on the sofa, and his knees were slipping. He had to put a foot on the ground for balance. 

“Touch yourself,” Harry said, because he wasn’t going to last. 

Malfoy jerked his cock desperately. He arched again, his eyes fluttering. He was so tense, and Harry felt his hard cock and working knuckles against his stomach. Malfoy orgasmed, his arse clenching, and Harry let out a ragged pant. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry said, barely able to move. He came with Malfoy’s arse milking him, his vision turning black, his whole body going numb. He was aware that Malfoy was watching him.

At some point Harry fell asleep. When he woke up, he was cradled against Malfoy’s chest and Malfoy was stroking his hair. 

“Jesus,” Harry said, stretching.

“You were snoring.”

“Fuck,” Harry said, inhaling deeply. “I really needed that.”

“I knew you would be a good shag.”

“Yeah?” Harry kissed his sharp chin. “Why do you say that?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Just a lucky guess.” Malfoy was smiling. 

They were quiet for a few moments. Feeling self-conscious, Harry said, “Can we do this again? Not in this bloody cabin, of course, but maybe at mine?”

Malfoy blinked. “You want me in your home?”

“Yeah.”

“Brilliant,” Malfoy said, kissing him. 

The next morning, after the blizzard had died down, Harry let other Aurors take care of the contraband in the cabin. He took Malfoy home.


End file.
